The Hardest Part is Always Return
by Russingon5eva
Summary: The air hung heavily, full of most, the grass covered with dew as the echo of his footsteps were muffled by each tiny drop along his way.


**Prompt: Mist**

* * *

The air hung heavily, full of mist, the grass covered with dew as the echo of his footsteps were muffled by each tiny drop along his way. Maedhros wasn't completely sure what he was doing here - he had vowed never to come back - and yet here he was. The Friesian mare plodded after him; head hanging low as she tried to snag some dew-coated grass. Maedhros sighed, but instead of pulling her head up, he loosened the rein and stopped to directly allow her to eat. Hwesta* wasted no time and started breathing in grass. Maedhros smiled faintly and tied her rein to a tree and made his way down to the pond at the end of the river he had been following for a few hours. At the end of the waterfall and at the head of the pond, there was a dappled mare playing with an Appaloosa stallion. Maedhros sat on a rock, watching them, until the stallion noticed him. Rearing up in panic and surprise, he looked about to charge Maedhros when the mare whinnied in recognition and splashed to Maedhros. She began to nuzzle him and the stallion tilted his head in confusion. Both ignored him, as the mare wasn't the only one who recognized someone. "Im helir ceni ad lin**, Iyderil."*** Maedhros whispered, burying his face into her mane. Iyderil snorted into his hair and Maedhros swatted her head away with a playfully bitter smile on his face. The stallion snorted jealously and Maedhros' smile became sad. "You'd better get back to your boyfriend, Iyderil." She looked at him and nuzzled his head sympathetically. It was almost as if she was trying to say 'I miss him too' in her own horsey way. "I know Iy, I know" Than Maedhros pushed her head towards the stallion. "Boyfriend. Now." If horses could sigh, Iyderil would've done so, but she trotted back to the stallion without any other complaint. Maedhros sighed and stood up, making his way up the cliff. As much as he tried to deny it, there was jealousy burning in his heart and it hurt more each second he remained there. Hwesta was still there, waiting for him, and she looked up from her grass the minute he came back into her line of sight. There were a few strands of grass hanging from her mouth, but they seemed to be forgotten as she looked at him. Maedhros tried to force a smile - failing miserably and he guessed that he had - and brushed the grass out of her mouth. "Come on Hwesta." He untied her rope and mounted in one swift move. Without him having to direct her, Hwesta turned her head and headed back the way they had come.

Maedhros seemed to be lost in thought half of the ride back and the other half, he was only partially there. Hwesta knew the way by heart now and she did most of the controlling. Of course, she was used to it around that point. Maedhros seemed numb most of the time - not aware of his surroundings to the slightest degree - and he hadn't seen any of his brothers (intentionally) for a few hundred years. After Fingon's death, he had isolated himself entirely from the rest of his family, people, and the world. He hadn't seen a living soul for at least a hundred years and he hadn't seen any Noldorian elves since he had left. In the back of his mind, he knew this was all a terrible idea, but nothing had gone wrong since he left, so he continued in his self-imposed and desired exile. Exile in exile almost.

* * *

***: Maedhros' horse. Her name means 'breeze' and if you want to see the way I've pictured her, look up "Friesian horses." That's the way she's always been in my mind.**

****: I actually don't remember what this means. I think it means something along the lines of "it is good to see you again". I might be wrong. Please, correct me if I am.**

*****: Fingon's horse. Her name has no actual meaning; I just liked the way it sounded. She was set loose when he (Fingon) died. And I sort of think elven horses are immortal or really reallylong lived. Sorry. It's been a headcanon for as long as I can remember and I don't think it's going to go away anytime soon.**


End file.
